


Cygnus Buccinator

by Wagnetic



Category: due South
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/pseuds/Wagnetic
Summary: Ray, Fraser, and Dief take a trip to the zoo. Gen or preslash, depending on your mood.





	

“These are cygnus buccinators, otherwise known as trumpeter swans. They’re some of the largest birds in North America. In the wild, the presence of trumpeter swans is an indicator of clean water. Once they were nearly extinct, but conservation efforts have done a great deal to improve that.”

Ray was glad they’d brought Dief along. He needed someone to trade ‘just kill me now’ looks with in the crowd of eager listeners that had gathered around Fraser.

“It’s the hat,” he muttered. “They probably think he’s a zookeeper.”

Dief whined in response.

“Or a professional tour guide, yeah. Not just some kook, anyway. I don’t know why I go anywhere with him.”

Dief gave him a skeptical look and Ray sighed.

“Yeah, I know, I know. You don’t gotta rub it in.”

No pity from the wolf. If he was a human, he’d probably be rolling his eyes.

“Well why do you follow him around, huh? And don’t say it’s for the donuts, because I know he didn’t give you any up in the Northwest Areas.”

He got a grumble in response.

“What do you mean that’s not the point? That’s, uh, what do you call it? Invading the question.”

“Ray?”

“Nothing. If you’re done playing bird expert, let’s go look at some seals.”


End file.
